


【居北爱情三百题】对头（下）

by Jan115



Category: Guardians TV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 19:24:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17209493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jan115/pseuds/Jan115





	【居北爱情三百题】对头（下）

朱一龙死死盯着白宇缠着绷带的手，漂亮的天仙脸快皱成了麻花。  
“龙哥你别这样，我没事儿，就是不小心擦伤的。”  
“我听说你被人砍了。”  
白宇无言，看看还在渗血的纱布也不好说什么。  
“嗨，别看了，真是小伤。”  
“白宇……”  
朱一龙连名带姓地叫他，白宇知道他生气了，赶紧把手里的给他带的煎饼塞过去：“吃早饭吃早饭。”  
朱一龙也不再说什么，扭过头默默靠在栏杆旁啃起煎饼。他吃饼，白宇看他，热情的眼神恨不得把他衣服烧出个洞  
不是他说什么，就单论交警这衣服，真的说不上好看，可是穿在朱一龙身上，不知为何，就帅出了新高度。再看看他吃煎饼的样子，塞了满满一嘴，大眼睛眨啊眨的，两颊鼓鼓的像仓鼠，还可劲儿捶着胸，简直可爱突破天际……突破……天……  
“……水……”  
“哎龙哥你吃慢点！”  
白宇觉得，他龙哥有时候傻是傻了点，好看却真的是天下第一。

第二天白宇休息，特地从朱一龙管辖的片区经过，本想就远远瞅一眼他龙哥的英姿，没想却看到朱一龙在路口被几个大叔大妈围攻。  
“你们骑车带人是不对的，这个是规定，请你们理解。”  
“啊呦，你这个小同志也太严肃了，我都说了下次注意，还要罚我30块钱，怎么样你们是有提成的？”  
“就是就是，说过知道么就好了，搞这么认真有意思么。”  
朱一龙一遍一遍地解释，满脸涨得通红，这让白宇想到他们第一次见面的样子。  
于是他一个箭步冲过去，敬了个标准礼就说：“你好，骑车带人罚款三十是规定，不能通融，如果你们不同意，我们可以去局里详细解释。”  
白宇穿的是一身黑色的特警服，腰里有配枪，整个人看上去气势十足。大概是他强势的样子唬住了大叔大妈们，他们悻悻地交了罚款，又嘀嘀咕咕地走远了。  
朱一龙不好意思地说：“谢谢你啊小白。”  
白宇大手一挥：“你和我瞎客气啥，我说过不能让别人欺负你的，龙哥，我要保护你。”  
朱一龙额头上密密的都是汗珠，还一路顺着脖子往下流进领口里，白宇盯着他说话时候滚动的喉结，和微微敞开的微妙能看见一点锁骨的衣领，可耻地在大街上起了生理反应。

白宇在经过三天三夜的思想斗争之后，终于决定接受自己弯了的事实。但他挺谨慎，想着一来毕竟他们职业还是严肃的，二来他龙哥的性格在他看来有些保守，老干部做派，未必能接受这种事，处理得不妥当，估计连朋友都没得做。  
所以白宇决定借某次团队活动，试探一下朱一龙。  
一大群人热热闹闹约了下班去唱K，白宇点了首《小酒窝》，唱的时候，朱一龙坐他身边，白宇就拼了命的怂恿朱一龙一起唱，朱一龙满脸无奈，只能跟着他哼哼。  
白宇唱到“你不知道你对我我多么重要”，就故意把头凑过去，盯着他龙哥的脸，距离近得仿佛下一秒就要亲上去。朱一龙头一回，愣住了，又很快不自然地把头别回去，歌也不唱了，两手放膝盖上搓啊搓的，半张脸在KTV的灯光下忽明忽暗，看不真切表情。  
白宇却觉得有戏，朱一龙的细节动作他研究的太多了，他龙哥，要是真不喜欢，很快就会把你隔绝在他的三九严寒世界之外，而不是现在这样有些小羞涩小忐忑地搓膝盖。

后来又发生了一件事，终于让白宇确信朱一龙也喜欢自己。  
那天，白宇在他家打游戏，朱一龙在厨房切水果，他无意瞄到朱一龙手机的待机界面上跳出来一条“妈妈”的微信，问他周末是否回去。  
白宇又扯开嗓子喊：“龙哥，你妈来消息问你周末回不回去？”  
朱一龙说：“你帮我回一条说这周不回去了，下周。”  
“你锁屏密码是多少？”  
“0408。”朱一龙说，白宇觉得这串数字有点眼熟，再转念一想，这不是我生日么？  
心里狐疑着，他解锁了屏幕，结果又看见朱一龙手机桌面是一张硕大的自己，某次借宿在朱一龙家，半梦半醒在床上的样子。  
白宇觉得这事儿有戏，终于决定大胆告白。

圣诞节到了，那天白宇不敢直接和朱一龙说约会的事儿，就悄悄发消息试探，龙哥儿，今天你有安排么？  
很快朱一龙就秒回了：“没有啊怎么？”  
“有人给我介绍了一家火锅店，今天这日子怕一个人去不合适，不如陪我走一个？”  
这头朱一龙收到消息，轻笑半天，惊得隔壁的警官手一抖，糖包差点整个掉咖啡里。  
“可以啊。”他回答起来还是温温柔柔的。  
新开的火锅店，确实是新的，装修的味儿还没全散完，菜单是简陋的，服务员业务是不熟练的，当然店里稀稀拉拉的也没什么人。朱一龙一边啃着难吃的丸子，一边问白眼翻上天的白宇：“谁给你介绍的这家店？”  
白宇看着桌上一串3块指甲盖大小的酥肉，咬牙切齿：“是，我可得好好感谢他。”  
怪谁？只能怪他自己，轻信了公众号的推文，买家秀都不看想着朱一龙喜欢吃火锅，就一拍脑袋决定来了。  
五百块钱一顿火锅还饿着肚子什么都没吃到，这个人追得有点亏。白宇突然后悔自己大学四年为啥不谈恋爱，积累点经验了。  
“小白。”  
“诶。”  
“宵夜吃么？”  
白宇眼睛一亮：“吃！龙哥你请客么？”  
“嗯。”  
白宇一声欢呼，差点要高歌一曲国际歌。

朱一龙果然是个吃货，白宇在吞下第6串羊肉的时候想，这么隐蔽的神仙店都能给他找到。大半夜的这条小巷子像是个异次元空间，灯火通明隐藏着各种游戏机店，咖啡店，书店。朱一龙瞅了狼吞虎咽的白宇一眼，说：“你慢点吃。”  
背后有一对学生模样的情侣经过，女孩兴奋地拉着男孩说：“我不管，今天你一定要帮我吊两个hello kitty上来。”  
白宇眼神一转心生一计，蹬蹬蹬就跑到一排娃娃机前忙乎了半天。  
朱一龙莫名看着他风一样地去又风一样地回来，手里多了一个巨大的龙。  
“这是……给我的？”  
“是啊！”  
这时的白宇高兴得像个孩子，把龙往朱一龙手里一塞，笑眯眯地满怀期待地看着他。  
朱一龙摸到龙的兜里还有什么硬硬的东西，掏出来一看，是块巧克力，他又茫然了。  
只听白宇说：“圣诞节快乐呀龙哥。”  
“小白，我一直想问你一件事儿。”  
“啥？”  
“你在追我么？”  
白宇仰头哈哈大笑，也不知道是不是故意要掩饰自己的紧张：“你才看出来？”  
朱一龙想了想，也没回答，只掰了块巧克力往白宇嘴里一塞。

后来这两个人谁也再没捅破那层纸，白宇几次想问朱一龙，那次的巧克力他算是答应了还是没答应，都没找到机会，不知道是老天爷故意开的玩笑，还是龙哥在躲着自己，最近他们的见面机会突然变少了，一到年底，闹事儿的多了起来，闹事儿的一多，白宇任务就多，偶尔空下来也只能和朱一龙发发消息，两人很久没见面了。

那天朱一龙一上班，局里就有人找他，说是早上白宇来了，托他转交一封信。  
白宇这个人很奇怪，表面儿看着是个网瘾少年，新时代新鲜事物信手拈来，骨子里头还很文艺。  
朱一龙捏着这个老式信封，里面鼓鼓囊囊的是自己送他的平安符。  
朱一龙没看信，他抓住那个转交的人问：“白宇呢？”  
“走了，好像是有什么紧急任务，我看隔壁一个队都去了。”  
旧的一年快要过去的时候，很多人满意，很多人不满意。看得开的就祈祷明年能更好，悲观的往往觉得明年可能更差，心态崩了，反社会反人类的恶毒肠子就出来了，我不好索性大家都不要好过。  
城里最大的那个商场天桥上，有人质就这样被劫持了，听说绑匪浑身还绑着炸弹。  
白宇作为副队，冲在最前线义不容辞，绑匪一直叫嚣自己不要钱，就是要报复社会，反正自己是死定了，别人也不能好过，带走一个是一个。  
正常方法，怕是对这个人不管用了。  
局里的高层领导也来了，现场凑一堆商量对策，年底还出这么个事儿，处理不好恐怕今年大家都不好交代。时间一分一秒在流逝，被扣押的女人质被吓得失了魂，终于扛不住放声大哭起来，这一哭，激得绑匪更冲动，扬起手里的控制器就要按下去。  
这时候，天桥底下传来响亮的：“我和她交换。”  
白宇震惊地看着一身便衣的朱一龙在天桥下挥手，笑得云淡风轻，他说：“你不要绑架一个女孩子，我来换她。”  
绑匪恶声恶气地说：“你们别想耍花招！我他娘的又不是个傻子！抓个能打的给自己找不痛快！”  
“我是个交警啊，我不会打架。”  
歹徒一愣，押着女人退到天桥边，瞥了一眼下面那个对自己喊话的小交警，白净斯文，看上去一点战斗力也没有。  
朱一龙又朝他喊：“我是个警察，你抓我，有什么要求我们可以谈，你抓老百姓没用。”  
男人想想大概是觉得有几分道理，就同意置换人质，这个突如其来的变故，是大家都没想到的。  
白宇觉得自己快急疯了，但他不能开口说龙哥你别去，只能眼睁睁看着朱一龙慢慢靠近，又一把被绑匪拽过去，换了那个女人。朱一龙的眼神从头至尾都粘着白宇没有离开，白宇举枪的手都在颤抖，他死死咬紧牙关，瞄准绑匪一动不动。  
绑匪一手捏着炸弹控制器，一手把刀架在朱一龙脖子上，他说：“我口袋里有电线，你把自己绑起来！”  
朱一龙只能乖乖照做，他的命，白宇的命，这么多警察的命，都在他一人身上悬着。他从绑匪兜里摸出一根五六十公分长的电线，象征性地在自己手上缠了两圈。  
绑匪忽的就把刀子狠狠压下：“你忽悠我！以为我看不出是吧！”  
刀刃卡在朱一龙的脖子上有点疼，可能还出血了，但朱一龙看不见。  
对面有谈判专家连续对绑匪喊话，可惜他什么都不管，什么都不接受，眼前不停有人走来走去，明晃晃的警灯刺激神经，绑匪情绪渐渐变得狂躁起来，叫嚣着：“不许过来！你们过来我就和这个小警察同归于尽！”  
朱一龙问绑匪：“你让我说句话成么？”  
他看着白宇一字一句喊：“小白我没看那封信，我就当你没给我。小白我不是在躲你，我一直很喜欢你，我喜欢了你五年啊。”  
周围已经有知道他们事儿的女民警啜泣出声，白宇想说龙哥，我知道我知道了啊，求求你别说了。心里头却像有把刀子深深宛着，话到嘴边又被风堵了回去。  
两人就这样站着相顾无言。  
朱一龙对绑匪说：“你有重要的人么？你不回答也没事儿，我有，现在我知道他也爱我，我没遗憾了。你动不动手我都准备死了。”  
他说的时候语气连一丝波动都没有，仿佛是个不带感情的机器，镇定地让绑匪都觉得心慌。  
时间一分一秒流逝，绑匪大概是长时间举刀的姿势不适，就悄悄放低手臂活动了一下，这个细节被白宇敏锐地捕捉到了。  
“龙哥。”又僵持了一会儿，他忽然喊：“跳伞了。”  
朱一龙一怔，继而笑起来，昂首说：“好。”两人就这么互相屏息互盯三秒。  
朱一龙忽然一记肘击，跟上一个漂亮的侧滚翻，紧接着一声枪响划破天际。  
爆破器应声落地。

坐在救护车上的朱一龙捂着脖子，白宇亦步亦趋地跟着他：“龙哥，你骗我！”  
朱一龙笑起来：“哪里？”  
“我以为你不会打架！”  
“我从来没说过我不会。”  
“还有你说你喜欢我五年是怎么回事？！”  
朱一龙滑开手机，把一直存着的毕业照翻出来给他看。白宇忽然想起来，很久之前，他就在大学里听说有这么一朵高岭之花，警二代，老爹还是局里高管，可惜不怎么和别人交往。他还记起来有次篮球赛，他为一人打抱不平，那个人，是他白宇活了二十年，见到的，最好看的。  
“你笑什么？”朱一龙问。  
“没有没有，我在想，大概这就是一见钟情吧。”  
虽然晚了五年，但至少，是赶上了。  
“我们回家。”  
“好，回家。”  
白宇压在朱一龙身上，轻吻着他脖颈的那道血痕，朱一龙把手伸到白宇衣服里，缓缓摩挲着他光滑的背脊，一路往下，沿着翘挺的曲线画圈。  
“哥……龙哥……等等……我们先商量下……”  
朱一龙一勾嘴角，翻身把他压在身下，目光如炬：“是男人就用武力说话。”  
白宇奋力起身，试图夺回主动权，可惜力量悬殊太大，他觉得委屈，觉得朱一龙扮猪吃老虎，想用擒拿格斗术技巧取胜。  
抬头却对上朱一龙湿漉漉的眼睛：“小白……”  
白宇到嘴边的话又说不出了，一抹绯红上了他的脸，就看朱一龙慢慢压下，轻轻舔舐、啃咬他的唇，又挑开他的唇瓣，吸吮着舌尖，激情起舞。  
朱一龙的胸口紧紧贴着白宇，像是要把他揉进自己身体里。他把白宇的衬衫扣子一颗一颗慢慢解开，淡淡的灯光柔柔照在他赤裸白皙的皮肤上。  
白宇很瘦，也很结实，一层淡淡的粉从耳尖蔓延到他纤细的锁骨上。朱一龙的手沿着锁骨撩拨，一路下滑。白宇胸口的两抹茱萸终于也暴露在他面前，朱一龙指尖一挑，成功激得白宇浑身战栗，却依旧咬紧牙关不吭声。  
朱一龙笑着又去吻住他，手抚上白宇纤细的腰肢。  
“小白。”朱一龙把脸埋在白宇颈侧，声音暗哑：“我要你。”  
白宇浑身已化成一滩水，脑子里混沌一片，只能跟着朱一龙顺从自己本能。  
朱一龙缓缓褪下他裤子，小巧的分身蹦出来，圆润昂扬的头部闪着诱人的粉色。朱一龙沿着白宇胸口一路向下亲吻，却被他一把制止。  
“哥……哥哥……别…………”  
“乖，很可爱。”朱一龙弹了一下白宇挺直的分身，又绕圈舔了一口，径直沿着缝隙探向后方的禁忌地带，白宇终于忍不住闷哼出声。  
朱一龙把白宇一把翻转过来，让他跪趴在床上。这个姿势有些羞耻，白宇双腿无意识夹紧，又被朱一龙打了下臀瓣：“放松。”  
朱一龙压在白宇背后，手伸到前头去套弄他分身，忽轻忽重撩地白宇连连喘气，精关一松差点控制不住。  
“还不行。”朱一龙突然停下，掐住根部，又沾了一指春水直接探向白宇的后庭。  
第一次被异物侵入的感觉让白宇瑟缩了一下，朱一龙细细吻住他的背安抚着，手指轻轻按压穴口，缓缓进入。他观察白宇的表情，觉察到他在某一点，电击般颤抖了一下。  
“这里么？”朱一龙盯着一点连连攻击。  
白宇终于扛不住喊出声：“龙哥……你……别搞我……”  
朱一龙停下手指说：“你叫我什么？”  
“哥……哥哥……”白宇有些咬牙切齿，他扭头看着朱一龙，眼神被情欲熏得朦胧。  
朱一龙心里一动，凑过去深吻住他，又握住自己的分身一记挺入，猛地律动起来。  
这一夜，他们奋战到晨曦微露，终于支撑不住，双双拥着倒头睡去。

“龙哥，你为啥要置换人质？”  
“不是你说的么？这世界总有人要冲在前面，谁让我们是警察。还有，我对面是你啊，我又怎么会放弃，我们一起，胜算才最大。”  
“嗯……哥哥……我爱你。”  
“我也爱你小白。早安，做个好梦。”

窗外，雪花纷纷扬扬落下，新年的第一天终于来了。


End file.
